The Eunice Kennedy Shriver National Institute of Child Health and Human Development (NICHD) seeks to support clinical activities for international and domestic pediatric and maternal HIV and other high priority infectious diseases. NICHD provides clinical trial sites to some other clinical trial networks such as the International Maternal Pediatric Adolescent AIDS Clinical Trials Group (IMPAACT) The IMPAACT network and its leadership group are in charge of the creation of all their studies, protocols, and clinical trials. These activities are funded through Grants/Cooperative agreements sponsored by the National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases (NIAID). The IMPAACT Network is a cooperative group of institutions, investigators, and other collaborators mainly focused on evaluating potential therapies for HIV infection and its related symptoms and co-infections in infants, children, adolescents and pregnant women for maternal health. This includes clinical trials of HIV/AIDS interventions for the prevention of mother to child transmission. In 1990 the NICHD began collaborating with the Pediatric AIDS Clinical Trials Group, (PACTG) to expand clinical trial availability at NICHD clinical trial centers/sites. This collaboration made possible to conduct clinical trials by the IMPAACT Network to further evaluate antiretroviral therapeutic agents, other therapies targeted at opportunistic infections, and interventions to prevent perinatal HIV transmission. In recent years, the collaboration is expanding to evaluate potential HIV cure approaches and vaccines. The NICHD will continue providing this Coordinating Center Contract support to the IMPAACT Network providing access to sites and the clinical populations of interest. Scope To perform clinical trials according to the IMPAACT Related protocols maintaining a multi-site network of domestic and international clinical centers to conduct the research on treatment, prevention, diagnosis, epidemiology of HIV infection and disease and its infectious and non-infectious complications in pediatric, adolescent, and maternal patient populations.